Dance
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: Peter didn't need to dance, food was just fine by him, besides, girls didn't like him and he didn't like girls, that's how it had always been, and that's how it would always be... right? SeaWy, Oneshot


Peter puffed his cheeks out as he sat in the corner of the room, staring off too the side, the night was almost over and he hadn't yet danced once… Given, he hadn't exactly come with a date, and he didn't exactly ask anyone, but all the girls here were so intimidating and he couldn't even imagine to ask one of them to dance-

He sighed, Arthur had even dressed him up in a rather fancy suit and none of the ladies here seemed attracted to him at all. He looked amongst the other countries, his fellow micronations seemed to all be dancing, Raphael was dancing with his mother, Elizabeta, and as pathetic as he said it might be, he seemed to be having fun with her. He had thought about even asking Erika, but she seemed to be having a fun time with Raivis, Peter mumbled "That Jerk… I'll beat him up later…"

He huffed, bringing his head back and smacking it against the wall behind him, a groan coming from him as he realized that the wall behind him happened to be hard. "Ouch…" he whined and rubbed the back of his head as he watched everyone else having fun. Well too bad, he was there, and they were all the ones missing out!

He blew a piece of hair out of his face and behind the hair he saw Sophia and she had her hands on her hips. She herself wore a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist, and a rose on her chest. She looked upset and Peter was about to move out of her way before she looked straight at him, calling out "Peter!" she shouted, much like an annoyed mother, or wife.

She stood in front of him, legs apart, hands on her hips as she pursed her lips, almost waiting for him to say something before she sighed, speaking up herself. "I'm mad at you right now, I can't believe you at times like this, ya know!" and she huffed, but before Peter could respond she kept going "I expected you to at least _say something_ to me, maybe drop a hint, but no, you've been eating at the snack table the whole time, and here I am, having to come ask _you _instead of the other way around, I am so embarrassed! In fact, I'm so embarrassed I won't even ask!" With that she promptly turned around, crossing her arms and turning up her head, making that pouty noise of hers.

Peter was rather confused for a few moments as he tried to process what she said. For a moment all he could gather was that she was annoyed with him, she usually was so that was no surprise. Though when he began to catch up he blinked, standing up and fixing his hair for a moment "W-Wha? You wanna dance?" he asked her, astonished.

Sophia only huffed, shaking her head "Nope, not anymore, you've been rude enough to put me off for the night, you'll need to ask yourself and hope you get lucky," the way she spoke gave Peter a headache as he tried to think out what he meant, but when he realized he fixed up his tux for a moment and then relaxed.

Then he stepped out in front of her and held out his hand, he noticed her open up one eye to watch him, and just the barest twitch of the corner of her lip. Then he put on his fanciest, as well as his cutest and most apologetic accent "My apologies Sophia, would you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked, smiling softly as he held his hand out for her to take.

Sophia paused for a moment before dropping that act of hers and smiling taking the hand he offered and nodded "Alright Peter, since you're such a gentleman about it, I guess I could forgive you~" and as ladylike as she was trying to be she let out a rather unladylike laugh, knowing she didn't need to avoid it around Peter, but then she steeled up again, tugging on his arm toward the dance floor "Now come on, let's get dancing!"

Peter couldn't stop smiling, Arthur had told him if he was patient someone would approach him, and he was right, very right! It was still Sophia, but at least she was pretty, and he didn't look like a total loser anymore! He sighed and once they made it to the dance floor he just realized something… he hadn't danced in years-

He glanced down at his feet, making sure they were correctly positioned as he listened to Sophia snort at his shortcomings. He turned a light red, but he was doing his absolute best to do this right, and when he did he started to dance.

It felt awkward at first, but as the music helped him move he began to move more fluidly, and he was actually, well, enjoying himself at a dance! He grinned to her, focusing on her now as they moved across the dance floor. They weren't doing anything fancy, and they weren't exactly a spectacle, but it was enjoyable for the two of them and for him, that's all that mattered.

Once the dance had ended he sighed, relaxing for a moment before another dance started up, this time it was a slow dance. He saw the lights dimming down and the playful partners exchanging for that of more romantic ties, though some couples stayed the same. He sighed starting to move away from Sophia before she grabbed his arm.

Within a moment she had her arms wrapped around him, her head laying on his shoulder as she puffed her cheeks out stubbornly, but it also made her pretty adorable. "This was the song I was waiting for…" she said, and then without another word she began to move, expecting him to do so with her without any hesitation.

There was a moment's hesitation, but then a sly grin came onto his face and he tipped his fancy hat he was wearing, nodding "Aye, ma'am," before wrapping his arms around her and they began to dance to the slow song that played over the radios.

Peter had no knowledge of how long the song went on or when it had stopped, but he knew he didn't want to let go. Although they both moved off the dance floor for drinks they didn't move away from each other, spending the time talking and acting the children they were, laughing at one another's antics throughout the dance floor. Although he had much more fun acting like this, he had to say, standing on the dance floor like that was definitely something he would remember.

Then once the dance was over he bade Sophia farewell and began to walk off with Arthur, who patted the young boy on the head. "And I saw you had plenty of fun tonight, how was it?" he asked him, referring to his dance of course.

Peter huffed and fixed his hair back up, placing his hat back on top of his head "Don't be such a jerk, mum worked hard on my hair… and it went great, but there's one problem…" he looked annoyed as he shifted around in his suit, adjusting his belt as they stepped into the car.

Arthur started up the engine, turning to the young man in the passenger seat "Hm? And what's that?"

Peter sighed "These pants you got for me are too tight sometimes, I dunno why, but right in this area," he gestured towards his waistline. "I don't remember stashing _too many _cookies in my pocket though…."

Arthur blinked, staring for a moment before waving it off, letting off a nervous laugh "Oh don't be silly lad, it was probably nothing, if not just another part of growing up, you'll learn eventually, but not right now, cause I'd really rather not explain this in the car-" and with that, Peter's question went unanswered, oh well, he'd probably just look it up online later.


End file.
